The Unbreakable Friendship
by BlackBolt123
Summary: (Cowork between LightningFlare1 & BlackBolt123) After Princess Skywishes' parents have been assassinated, she moves with Lightning Flare and her parents to the Cloud Kingdom, where everything is secure. However, Sky is the centre of something nopony knew about...but nothing's going to break Skywishes and Lightning Flare's friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with LightningFlare1. Each of us is going to work on one chapter each. This is my turn to start the first chapter, so enjoy! ~BlackBolt123**

**Chapter One: The Incident**

"And, here comes the King Radius and Queen Arena with their daughter Lightning Flare!"

The whole of the Griffon kingdom watched as the chariot strode by and landed at Queen Zebrica and King Claw's hooves. King Radius came out of the carriage and shook his hoof. The crowd cheered in anticipation of the young princess.

Hiding behind Queen Zebrica was her daughter, Princess Skywishes of the Griffons. She had blue skin with white zebra markings, a blue and purple mane and tail, and brown eyes.

Then Queen Arena came out with Lightning, and there was a mighty roar of applause. Lightning got scared and hid behind the queen. Lightning saw Skywishes and shyly waved. Skywishes, excited, waved too.

All was silent as King Claw silenced the crowds. "I, King Clawrizonian of the Griffons, has invited King Radius, Queen Arena and Princess Lightning Flare to stay for the princess's birthday! Let the festivities begin!"

The royals then flew into the castle, Queen Zebrica using her magic to slam the door shut.

"So, the Cloud Kingdom's economy is good?" The queen of the Griffon Kingdom sipped her tea and smiled at King Radius.

"Yes, priceless," The King replied, and then glanced at his younger daughter, Princess Lightning Flare. "C'mon, Lightning, go meet Princess Skywishes. But be careful."

The two Princesses cautiously walked towards each other. Lightning did a magic spell. Skywishes conjured up a real cloud.

"You're the filly from earlier, the Princess, right?" Skywishes asked.

"The one and only Lightning Flare," Lightning answered, smiling.

They both laughed, and played together for the rest of the day. Sadly, Skywishes didn't know what was going to happen.

Luna's night had a shine, like nopony had ever shone before. But this shine was used for bad reasons as this particular night wafted on.

The young princesses and queens slept, while the kings still were awake, talking about their kingdoms' future inside the Griffon Grand Hall, which was ornately decorated with vast paintings.

Meanwhile, a black unicorn crept around the shadows of the Griffon city, consciously hoping there would be guards around to distract.

There was.

They were wearing grey and gold armour, and hoof gloves made of iron. Creeping behind the first griffon, he thrust his sword into it. The guard died.

He did the same to the others, continuously thrust, run, look back. Thrust, run, and look back.

Smirking to himself, he carefully opened the doors of Feather Castle. "Here we go."

Lining the walls of the castle were vast paintings, very detailed, of various loyalty. The unicorn assassin swiftly torn two down while climbing. They would never know.

"Alright, Moonshade. Here goes nothing."

He crept onto the ceiling of the room which King Claw was talking with King Radius, and prepared his silver bow for the blow.

Pulling his string back, he let the iron arrow fly into Claw's chest, blood splattering his feathers. He heard the tremendous yell for guards. Teleporting away, Moonshade the unicorn had just created the most infamous incident in Griffon history.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Peace

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with BlackBolt123. My turn to start the chapter, enjoy! ~LightningFlare1**

**Chapter Two: Finding Peace**

Skywishes awoke from her sleep and found herself lying in a sleeping position on the floor of the central room. Confused, she blinked. 

"SKYWISHES! SKYWISHES WAKE UP!" shouted Lightning Flare, shaking Skywishes' shoulder.

"Wh...what?!" said Skywishes while she looked around and saw her father's cold dead body. "...It...it wasn't a nightmare! It was all true!" as she started to cry loudly.

"What are you talking about...!" asked Lightning as she followed her gaze to see what she meant.

Lightning just stared in complete shock when she found her friend's gaze fixed on a very gruesome King Claw.

"Lightning! Lightning!" shouted Skywishes, still crying.

"Wh…!" said Lightning.

"We need to find my mother!" Skywishes defiantly declared.

Skywishes and Lightning ran out of the central hall and started their search meanwhile Arena awoke from her sleep and to find that Radius hadn't returned to their room.

"Radius?" asked Arena as she got out of bed. "He must still be in the central hall. Something bad must of happened." She grabbed her crown and quickly left.

As Lightning Flare and Skywishes ran towards Skywishes's mother, Lightning was wondering something that was very off for a kingdom like Skywishes's.

"Skywishes where are your royal guards?" questioned Lightning, imagining a Griffon version of the Cloud Kingdom guards.

"I don't know? They're usually on duty." said Skywishes as she also started to wonder how. "They only listen to one of us or their commanders."

Skywishes and Lightning finally arrived and stood in front of the door.

"My mother usually goes here to read." said Skywishes as she desperately hoped that her mother was inside reading one of her favorite books.

"Let's open it then!" Lightning's horn started to light up with bright yellow magic.

"I don't want to…I….I don't know what I will see..." Skywishes hid behind Lightning, and Skywishes closed her eyes, imagining that everything was normal. Then she opened her sparkling eyes and her eyes focused on not screaming at what horrors awaited her.

"Then I'll open it." replied Lightning swiftly as she surrounded the door knob with her magic.

Lightning slowly opened the door to reveal Zebrica sitting in her seat with an arrow in her chest. Her eyes were peacefully closed, as if her attacker wanted her to be beautiful in her time of death.

"A...Ah...!" Lightning backed away in complete shock.

"MOTHER!" shouted Skywishes as she rushed towards her, wings flapping while salty tears dripped down her cheek. "I couldn't say my goodbyes... I will avenge you!"

Arena arrived at the central hall and found a horrific scene.

"Ra...Cla...wha...what happened?!" ask Arena as she stared at her speechless husband, trying not to look away from the arrow lodged in Claw's chest.

"I...I...I don't know?! I was talking with him and then...!" explained Radius, as he finally looked away from the Griffon king's dead body.

"NOOOO!" The king and queen heard two familiar frightened screams.

"Where Lightning?!" anxiously asked Arena.

Radius's eyes widened in complete shock as memories returned of the night. The shadow creeping towards the palace. The occasional scream. And that red liquid dripping from the library. He realised the final scream he had ignored as hearing things.

"She...She...she was there!" said Radius as his voice shook.

"WHAT!" shouted Arena in shock.

"Come on we must find her!" shouted Radius as he looked at Claw one more time before he left.

Skywishes desperately cried at her mother's body while Lightning was still in shock.

"Mother! Why?!...WHY!" shouted Skywishes while she lay on her chest.

Arena and Radius came rushing in and saw Zebrica's dead body and her daughter who just lost her father only a few moments ago. 

"No!" said Arena as she covered her mouth with her hoof.

"How?!...Zebrica!" Radius looked around, eyes narrowing. Who was killing this royal family, one by one?

"Lightning!" Arena took Lightning Flare in her hooves. "Don't... look..." Both royalty's heads turned towards the door.

"Mo...mom...what's...what's happening?!" asked Lightning while her voice was shaking.

"I...I...I don't know but we must leave at once" said Arena as she looked at Radius.

"Skywishes" said Radius as he used his magic to lift her away from her mother.

"NOO LEAVE MEE ALONE! I MUST STAY HERE!" shouted Skywishes as she tried to resist but failed.

Arena and Radius headed towards the main door and took off before the assassin could get the chance to take the life of the daughter of King Claw and Queen Zebrica and the only hope for the Griffon Kingdom.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" shouted Skywishes as she saw her castle's turrets in the distance.

Arena, Radius, Lightning and Skywishes arrived in the safety of Cloud Kingdom and was protected by the royal guards. Skywishes flew out from Radius's back and just sat on the floor and stared at the floor, replaying and replaying the events she just witnessed.

"Their...they're gone...mother...father...!" sobbed Skywishes while her salty tears dripped onto the floor.

The body of dead King Claw shone on the floor in the moonlight rays until a movement disturbed the blazing light rays. 

"The Kingdom is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 


	3. Chapter 3: News

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with LightningFlare1. My turn to start the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: News**

"Wow... your kingdom is beautiful..." Skywishes's eyes couldn't believe what the Cloud Kingdom had to offer. Perfectly designed cottages lay above a blue sky, not to mention Celestia's shining sun glistening among the kingdom.

"All in the works," Lightning Flare giggled. "The castle's better."

"Indeed it is." Radius, who had overheard the young fillies' conversation, sighed.

When the royal alicorns finally came to the Cloud Castle, one of the officals, Cloud Kicker walked up, bowed and then looked strangely at Skywishes.

"Good evening, Radius, Arena, Lightning. Who is this new Alicorn?' Cloud's gaze turned over to Arena.

"She is Princess Skywishes of the Griffon Kingdom," Radius declared, letting his hoof slide over to Lightning Flare's. "Her parents... Lightning Flare, would you show Skywishes to her room?"

"Oh, yes. Come on, Sky!" Lightning tugged at a stray strand of Skywishes' mane, and Sky winced. The two Alicorns rushed ahead of the adults and entered the castle with a whoosh.

"WOW!" Skywishes exclaimed. The castle's interior was, as Rarity would say, absolutely ravishing. Marble floors were covered by a royal blue carpet, which was the same colour as the curtains, doors and stairs. The blank white walls of Cloud Castle were also covered with a massive, incredible painting of the founders of Cloud Kingdom, Noble Laureate and Elsie, two Pegasi.

"Like it?" Lightning giggled shortly before looking around and flying over to a door marked "Guest Room".

Skywishes flew over too and shrugged for no reason. "I can't describe my feelings for it… It's huge…"

"In a good way?" Lightning cocked her head to one side.

"Of course!" Skywishes blushed and nodded. 

"Okay!" The yellow Alicorn grinned brightly. "Then let's open this future!"

Skywishes narrowed her eyebrows curiously, and then saw what Lightning Flare was talking about as Lightning opened the door with her magic.

Inside Skywishes's future bedroom was a furnished bed, a simple bedroom dresser, a small wardrobe, a map of the Cloud Kingdom on one of the walls and a bookshelf of various Equestrian titles, the most noticeable book being "Derpy Hooves' Guide To Equestria"(Bonus points if you get the reference).

"I cannot thank you enough, Lightning. For letting me stay with you and your family, and of course helping me find… my mother."

The sky blue Alicorn let her chin sway downwards, but Lightning didn't give up. She gave Skywishes' chin one royal swing and it came up to the sky. "If you're going to give up, don't sulk! Do it proudly!"

Skywishes started laughing.

Back outside, Cloud Kicker was talking to the king and queen.

"So… you've lost the king and queen of the Griffon Kingdom? Overnight?" Cloud's face had turned grave, and cold, as if he thought nothing but sadness. "That's… murderous? Who would do such a thing?"

"A servant of King Sombra," a white mare stepped between the guard, Radius and Arena. The mare had slightly modified wings, a long gold mane and tail, and violet eyes. Her cutie mark was a golden wreath. "I should know myself."

"… Calamity?" Arena's eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, my dearest friend."

The guards immediately pointed their weapons at Calamity, but Radius raised his hoof to stop them. Calamity bowed to the king and queen and opened her brown saddlebags to reveal two Elements of Harmony. One was shaped like a cloud and the other was shaped like a cupcake.

"Calamity Wreath, have you stolen an Element?" Radius demanded. "Let alone two?!"

"I have not stolen them," Calamity's hoof clenched. "Princess Mio Amore Cadenza gave them to me." 

"You could of just said Cadence," one of the guards scoffed, but Cloud gave him a buck between the legs. "Owww~"

"In what means would the ruler of the Crystal Empire give them to you?" Radius's eye narrowing glare was no match for Calamity's tough gaze. 

"Let's just say a relative reason." Her wings beat a furious wind, and in one swoop the white Pegasus mare was off.

Arena noticed something. Left behind was a third Element, shaped like a heart.

The Crystal Heart!

"That's it!" Arena yelled. She picked up the glowing Element and set off for the Crystal Empire with Radius, not knowing two certain Alicorn fillies was watching them. 


	4. Chapter 4: Let Go

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with BlackBolt123. My turn to start the chapter, enjoy!~ LightningFlare1**

**Chapter 4: Let Go**

"Good morning Lightning." said Arena while she nuzzled her daughter.

"Good morning," She replied, watching her daughter prepare.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Arena as she looked at Skywishes while Lightning went to sit at the table for breakfast.

"Oh...um...yes..." said Skywishes as she glanced away from her gaze.

"Are you alright?" They heard Radius's voice.

"I'm...I'm fine..." said Skywishes shyly.

"Morning dad!" shouted Lightning

"Morning honey." said Radius as he tousled the top of Lightning's mane.

Skywishes sat down at the table, nervously when suddenly a royal guard come rushing in the room, obviously tired. Sweat dripped down his face while he levitated a sword at his right hoof.

"Majesty please forgive me for disturbing your breakfast but we found an intruder in the castle!" said the guard as he tried to catch his breath anxiously.

"An intruder!" said Radius in shock.

"Yes!" said the guard while still catching his breath. "What shall we do with him?!"

"I want to see him!" said Radius as he stood up.

"Radius!" shouted Arena with a very worried tone in her voice.

"It's going to be fine, stay here." said Radius as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Arena watched as the royal guard brought her husband to the intruder. She worriedly looked at the door and waiting for something to happen.

"Mom?" She heard her daughter's voice.

"Yes dear?" asked Arena as she gave a false smile.

"What is dad going to do with the intruder?" asked Lightning.

"Well it depends, sweetie," said Arena.

"HALT!" They all heard many royal guards shouting.

"Skywishes! Lightning quick behind me!" shouted Arena as she took a defence position.

Arena was carefully waiting for the intruder to enter the room and prepared a powerful spell once they arrived.

"Don't leave my side!" Ordered Arena as she activated her horn magic.

The doors busted open to reveal a sunset orange coated alicorn, with a blue and white mane, his tail resembles Thunderlane's, his eyes are light blue with a sunset behind a cloud for a cutie mark. Before this strange pony could even step into the dining hall, Arena fired her spell that sent the intruder into the wall.

"Now that's mah' type of mare...!" mumbled the pony drunkenly as he passed out afterwards.

Skywishes poked her head from behind Arena and saw a pony she thought she would never see again.

"Uncle Dawn Cloud?!" Said Skywishes in shock to see her uncle, an intruder.

"Uncle?!" asked Arena in shock as well, turning to Skywishes.

"Majesty!" shouted a group of guards as they were out of breath. "You caught him!"

"Imprison him!" ordered Arena.

"We would but...well..." hesitated one of the guard.

"Say it!" demanded Arena.

"Well he turned king Radius into...into..." Said the guards.

"Mom...!" Said Lightning as she stared behind the guards in complete shock.

Arena follows her daughter's gaze to see...well something she didn't expect.

"A...a chicken!" Said Arena as she couldn't believe her eyes.

A few hours later Dawn reawakened to find himself in a prison cell.

"Tell us how to change King Radius back!" Demanded a deep voice.

"Only I can change him back. It's so easy." said Dawn, knowing guards wouldn't be able to probe him that far.

Meanwhile Lightning and Skywishes were having a blast as they played with the chicken Radius.

"Lightning put the chicken...!" said Arena when suddenly the chicken stared at her. "Uh I mean put your father down!"

"Aw that not fair!" complained Lightning and Skywishes.

"Wait how do you know it's dad?" asked Lightning.

"Well he was the same colours as your father and he's in a panic in front of me." said Arena while she watched the chicken flying up and down in front of her.

"Highness the prisoners is awake and we brought him so he can change his highness back." said one of the guards as he motioned others to bring in the prisoner.

Dawn came in the throne with an anti-magic ring on his horn and wings chain up so he wouldn't escape.

"Queen Arena, you're something!" Said Dawn as he smiled at her.

"Uncle!" As he heard a very familiar voice.

"Skywishes is that you?!" Asked Dawn.

"Uncle Dawn!" Shouted Skywishes as she wanted to fly up towards him but was stopped by a royal guard.

"I see that you're family…" said Arena.

"Indeed! I'm her mother's younger brother." answered Dawn as he bowed. "Prince Dawn Cloud of the Griffon Kingdom!"

"You change my husband into a chicken!" Shouted Arena.

"Husband!" Said Dawn with a surprised tone. "Dang!"

"Change him back!" Shouted Arena.

"Anything for you." said Dawn as he looked at the royal guards.

The royal guards cautiously removed the anti magic ring. Once free Dawn lit his horn and returned the king into a pony.

"And it's done, sweet cheeks." said Dawn while he watched the royal guard replace the ring.

"A CHICKEN!" Shouted Radius as he gave him the Stare.

"Hum...excuse me...?!" Said Skywishes as she nervously approached them.

"Yes dear?" Asked Arena.

"Could I see my uncle? I haven't seen him in years" asked Skywishes as she smiled at him.

Arena and Radius looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Dawn was free from his chains so he could hug his niece.

"I missed you!" Said Skywishes as she ran towards him.

"I miss you too!" Said Dawn as he wrapped his hooves around her.

"Why are you here?" questioned Skywishes as they finally parted.

"Once I heard what happen at the kingdom, immediately came back and found out you were here" answered Dawn.

Skywishes looked down as she remembered her parents and realized that her uncle is the only family she had left.


	5. Chapter 5: One More Night

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with LightningFlare1. My turn to start the chapter, enjoy!~ BlackBolt123**

**Chapter 5: One More Night**

Deep in the shadowy streets of the Cloud Kingdom, a particular white mare kissed her lover with a grin. "I wuv' you, Moony..."

The black stallion in front of her facehooved. "Calamity, we're on a mission."

"Yeah? So?" Calamity swore she heard a muffled laugh near, and smiled to herself. "Moonshade, stay quiet. I'll be back..."

Using her black cape, she turned invisible (figuratively of course) and crept towards the castle, making sure to hide her movements.

Once she was near the castle, she spotted a guard nearby, and recognized him. _Holy Luna... _she realised. _It's Nightwing! The captain of the guards.. I always had a crush on him when I was little... Awww, never mind!_

Calamity struck over Nightwing, her wings flapping as she punched him with her hooves. She was no match for Nightwing, who dodged her every move.

The only thing he hadn't thought about... it was a trick! She slipped inside the castle doors unnoticed, letting her cape cover her.

Calamity looked around the castle. It was pretty big, compared to others she had seen. Still hearing the laugh, she flapped her wings and zoomed over to a room marked Guest Room.

The laughs got louder. Knowing her moment of triumph was near, she ran towards the door and slammed it apart. Hearing two cries, she turned around, a slit in her eyes as she transformed from a Pegasus to a batmare. "I'm so sorry, Sky… Better luck next time!"

She grabbed the fillies with one wing and got out of there. Taking a low breath, she noticed a roar nearing. She gulped and quickly took an apple out of her pack and ate it, spitting it away.

Calamity panicked again, hearing the loud roar, and started flying quickly. She could see the entrance. Suddenly, a giant shadowy fog blocked her way. "Where are you going?" A large chaotic voice answered.

Frightened, Calamity started flying away, quickly, but a hand of shadows grabbed her and the fillies. Skywishes looked up into the face of the monster, and started giggling.

The monster was a small draconequus, who was using air to hold her. Calamity snarled at the young draconequus. "You made a fool out of me!"

The draconequus smirked, and waved his left talon. An army of balloon stallions came marching by and faced his opponent. "Checkmate."

Calamity screamed, fell to the floor and panicked. She started galloping away, and all you could hear of her was her screams.

Lightning and Skywishes flew down, and smiled at the young draconequus.

"Thanks for saving us...?" Skywishes fidgeted with her hooves.

"Checkmate." The draconequus shrugged.

"What?" Lightning looked over at him.

"Checkmate, that's my name, don't wear it out," Checkmate shrugged again, and then gazed curiously at the two alicorns. "Heeey... Aren't you Princess Skywishes and Princess Lightning Flare?"

Lightning took a royal step forward. "You're correct, and you're trespassing on Cloud Kingdom grounds! I demand you to leave before I call the guards on you!"

Checkmate craftily grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Skywishes shyly stepped forward too. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, a blinding light covered the three children, and they opened their eyes. In front of them was an angry Cadence. Or, if you want the long version,

**_Princess Mio Amora Da Cadenza_**

Holder of the Cupcakes

Bearer of the Crystal Heart

Eater of the Dramatic Cake

Victim of Chrysalis' magic

And Celestia's... niece.

"Prince Checkmate! What have you done NOW?!" Still managing to be a princess, she maintained her voice to a kindly whisper.

"Ummm... Mom... I kinda disarmed a possible assassin..." Checkmate's eccentric tail went between his legs, signalling he was sad.

"That's... absolutely..." Skywishes, Cadence and Lightning suddenly hugged the fellow prince happily, not noticing he couldn't breathe whatsoever. "BEAUTIFUL!"

"How in sweet Luna did Cadence have a draconequus for a son?" Lightning whispered into Skywishes' ear.

"Don't ask. It's kinda complicated…"

Cadence spread out her hooves and her young colt ran to her arms... and then Skywishes' world went black...

And she hated that.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unforgettable Mistake

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with BlackBolt123. My turn to start the chapter, enjoy! ~LightningFlare1**

**Chapter** **Six: An Unforgettable Mistake**

Cadence, Checkmate and Skywishes all followed Lightning to the throne so Arena and Radius were aware of the new guest in the castle.

"Mom! Dad! Cadence's here!" Shouted Lightning while she headed towards her parents' throne.

"Cadence this is a nice surprise!" Said Arena as she stood up from her throne and smiled at her.

"Indeed it is." said Cadence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Radius.

"Well I came here for this little one." said Cadence as she hugged her son with her hoof.

"Checkmate!" said Checkmate as he smiled at them both.

"Checkmate just saved us!" blurted out Skywishes as she quickly covered her mouth as she realised what she said. "Oops!"

"Saved you from what?!" asked Arena.

"Nothing much...just an assassin." mumbled Lightning as she innocently looked away from her parents.

"ASSASSIN!" shouted Arena and Radius in shock.

"It was nothing serious!" said Lightning.

"You're not hurt are you?!" asked Arena as she nuzzled her daughter.

"No, Checkmate saved us before anything happened…" said Lightning as she smiled at him.

"It was nothing." said Checkmate as he smiled back at her.

"Well we're in debt to both of you." said Radius.

"Mom! Dad! You should have seen him! A army of balloons!" said Lightning as she was getting excited from the recent events.

"Don't forget how he grabbed the assassin!" added Skywishes as she joined with her friend.

"Yeah! I know I'm awesome." said Checkmate as he rubbed his hoof on his chest. "Just shows how powerful I am."

"We could take you on!" said Skywishes as she took a defensive position.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lightning as she did the same.

"Bring it on!" said Checkmate.

"There will be none of that!" argued Cadence as she took her son into her magic and lifted him off the ground.

"Mom!" shouted Checkmate in annoyance.

"Neither will both of you!" said Arena as she took her daughter and Skywishes in her magic as well.

Meanwhile, Calamity managed to leave the castle grounds without being seen and returned to Moonshade who anxiously waited for her return.

"Calamity! Did you do it?! Did you kill those princesses?!" yelled Moonshade as he ran towards her as she landed.

"I'm sorry Moonshade but somepony caught me…" said Calamity as she didn't want to tell that she was beaten by a young draconequuus.

"Was it Captain Nightwing?!" asked Moonshade.

"No, Moony… Somepony else," lied Calamity as she glanced away.

"We need to kill the princesses!" said Moonshade as he punched the wall next to him "With them gone we can get rid of two kingdoms at once, we will have killed two birds with one stone!"

"How can two princesses bring the downfall of two kingdoms?" curiously questioned Calamity, her tone of a young filly.

"Well Princess Skywishes is the last one left of the royal family from Griffon Kingdom and able to take the throne. Because _she_'s alive the kingdom has hope of a better future but with her gone and dead the kingdom will surely fall. And with Princess Lightning dead, her parents are known for being very protective and very loving towards their only foal and heir. So if she dies Radius and Arena will be too overwhelmed with grief that they will forget about the kingdom's well being and will fall apart." explained Moonshade as he smiled at his master plan.

"Moonshade... You have the best plans." said Calamity as she pecked him on the cheek. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"Calamity come along." said Moonshade as he smiled at her.

"Where are we going?" asked Calamity as she followed him.

"Where else? We must kill those two fillies" said Moonshade as he started to laugh.

"But what about Captain Nightwing? He's no match for either of us?" ask Calamity with a worried tone.

"Well we'll just have to kill him first or at least make sure he's not there when he get rid of the princess." said Moonshade as he stared at Cloud Kingdom in the distance.

Back at the castle once Arena and Cadence put the foals and draconequuses to bed, they immediately went to the conference hall and discuss with Radius and Nightwing of how in Equestria an assassin got in the castle? And how to make sure others don't enter the castle.

"Highnesses you have no idea how ashamed I am of letting an assassin inside the castle!" said Nightwing as he bowed in shame. "I'm not worthy of being your captain of the guards."

"None sense, Captain." said Radius as he motioned him to raise.

"The assassin in question got in the castle with something we don't even know about!" said Cadence.

"Yes but I almost got the princess in danger and I wasn't there to protect her!" said Nightwing as he didn't stare directly at the royals as he found himself unworthy.

"Next time you'll be able to stop them!" said Arena as she smiled at him.

Two certain fillies hid behind the conference hall's door were overhearing the conversation.

"Wow your royal guards are sure loyal!" whispered Skywishes while she stared at the royal guard.

"Yea they are, my mom says its because they do respect us so much and because of my so many times great-grandfather gave them peace when there was war…" explained Lightning.

"Wait is that Captain Nightwing?!" asked Skywishes with an excited tone.

"Yea you know of him?" asked Lightning as she never thought that Captain Nightwing's name would be known so far that the Griffons knew about him.

"Of course we do!" said Skywishes as she smiled at her, broadly. "The captains in our royal guards always said to never challenge Captain Nightwing of Cloud Kingdom. They said it would be suicide if they ever did, we all know about his adventures and reputation."

"Doesn't sounds so high and mighty to me…!" said a mysterious voice.

Lightning and Skywishes jumped in surprise and fell on top of each other, Skywishes had to blow part of Lightning's mane out of her face to see who it was.

"Checkmate!" said Skywishes, irritated. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same thing." said Checkmate as he offered his claw to them both.

"We wanted to know what was going on" said Lightning as she pushed Checkmate's claw away and stood up.

"And I wanted water but couldn't find the kitchen!" said Checkmate shrugging.

"You go left, then your right and another left, its the second door on your right" said Lightning as she waited for him to leave.

"Well now I want to know what they're doing," said Checkmate as he sat down in front of them.

"Fine but be quiet!" said Skywishes as she turn around and hid behind the door.

Checkmate, Skywishes and Lightning all return snooping and continue to listened to the conversation.

"It could have been a spell?" suggested Cadence as she tried to think of a possible spell

"I don't think so, the castle is surrounded by an anti magic barrier which won't let any teleportations or any kinds of spells work" explained Nightwing

"Then what on earth was it? How was the assassin able to enter the castle without being notice?" asked Radius

"Move your tail, Checkmate!" whispered Lightning as she push his tail away

"Make some room then!" said Checkmate as he step closer to the edge of the door

"We were here first!" said Skywishes as she pushed his bat wing near his back

Arena, Radius, Cadence and Nightwing all look at each other as they had a good idea who it was behind the door. They all stood up and walk towards the door without either Skywishes, Checkmate or Lightning noticing their approach.

"Why did I even save you?!" asked Checkmate while he fought with Skywishes and Lightning.

"We didn't ask you to save us!" said Lightning as she push him

"We would have been just fine on our own" said Skywishes while she was being poke in the eye with his tail

"Yea right you would have been a goner" said Checkmate

"Excuse me" said a mare's voice

"Hold on mom" said Checkmate as he push Lightning flank out his way when suddenly his brain had the time to relieaze who it was "Oh! Uh...hey mom...n...nice night for a walk?!"

Lightning and Skyangle quickly stood up and stood beside Checkmate, all three smiled innocently and pretended they did nothing wrong.

"Lightning Flare what are you doing here?!" ask Radius as he lowered his head so he would be at the same level.

"That goes for you too, young lady" said Arena as she did the same to Skywishes

"We...we can explain" said Checkmate while still smiling innocently along with Skywishes and Lightning.


	7. Chapter 7: The Princess and the Pegasus

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**Hello! It's my turn to start the chapter, enjoy!~BlackBolt123**

**Chapter 7: The Princess and the Pegasus**

After the fillies went to bed, something strange happened...

Skywishes opened her eyes. Around her was a prospering Griffon Kingdom. And in front of her was the three founders of the Griffon Kingdom- Anizoni, Emerald and their young cousin Cosmo.

With his signature grin that made him known (along with the fact his relatives and him saved the land), Cosmo stepped towards Skywishes. He was a young grey Griffon, with wide purple eyes and violet tips at his beak and claws.

"Welcome, young Princess..." He whispered, curling a out stretched claw towards her mane to twirl it.

Skywishes trembled. "How are you here...? You died five hundred years ago!"

The second Princess, Emerald, stood beside her cousin. "The spirits of the royalty are with all of us. Henceforth Cosmo, meaning spirit." Emerald was to Skywishes' surprise, a Pegasus. She had shining emerald eyes, pink skin, and a brown and green mane and tail. One of her wings were torn, covered with a saddlebag. "We have come here for your ceremony."

"Ceremony of- WHOA!" Skywishes was dragged into a portal, and her world went whizzing.

The next thing she knew, she was in a mirror room, with Anizoni, a Griffon the same age as Skywishes. He walked towards her, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He blocked her view.

Anizoni soundlessly moved out of the way, and Skywishes gaped in astonishment. There, standing on the other side of the mirror, was an older version of Skywishes. Her mane and tail were darker and longer, she had a grey and gold crown and necklace, and her hooves were covered with princess gauntlets. "W-Wha...?"

"Princess Skywishes, rise." She looked behind her, and rose her head bravely to match with the female founder of the Griffon Kingdom.

"Emerald, I-"

The young Alicorn was caught off by the founder's gentle whispery voice. "Come here."

She nervously walked towards Emerald, and found herself in a glowing blue void. Around her were memories of all sorts of ponies. Muffins, time machines, a certain orange Pegasus, the Elements of Harmony, and other stuff filled the void memories.

On either side of Emerald her brother and her cousin appeared. "Princess Skywishes, bow."

Skywishes bravely bowed.

The trio of royalty walked around Skywishes, and the mirrors disappeared. Instead, she was laying down, on her bed, without the trio.

"H-Huh?"

The next day, it was Hearts and Hooves Day. Mares and stallions all around began to date, marry or confess their love to each other.  
For the fillies, it was one of the most magical days of their life.

"Wake up!" Skywishes awoke to find Lightning moving said Alicorn's head around.

"Mhmmm... Give me... Five more minutes..." Skywishes mumbled groggily.

"THOU PRINCESS SHALL GET OUT OF BED BEFORE THOU SUN RISES!"

"Uhhhh!" Skywishes rose from her sleeping position and sleepily put on her veteran princess crown.

"Uh? It's Hearts and Hooves day..." Lightning rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"W-WHAT?!"

After breakfast, the royals stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. They watched the busying chaos near the castle, and Skywishes could swear she saw a glint of a bright orange tail somewhere.

What they didn't expect to see was a large package signed by Anonymous to Skywishes. Skywishes gingerly opened it up.  
She smiled as bright as Celestia's sun.

A crimson bouquet of roses were attached to a poem that read:  
Griffons are red  
Alicorns are blue  
You may not know it  
But I love you too

Lightning struggled to not laugh her flank off, and Radius and Arena grinned at each other. "Skywishes... It seems somepony likes you."

"W-What?" Skywishes looked up from smelling the flowers.

"HAAHAA!" All four Alicorns could hear a chortling laugh in the distance.

"CHECKMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Radius raised his head and shouted in his Royal Canterlot Voice. It was quite loud, and almost stopped the noise completely.

Taking a breath, he created a crystal vase using her magic and put the roses in it.

"Daily Equestrian Mail for one Princess Skywishes of the- Ooh!" Skywishes felt something crash down, and she looked up. A blue Pegasus colt with aqua eyes and a brown mane and tail looked back at her. He wore a hoodie the same colour of his eyes. He blushed, and grinned widely.

The colt helped Skywishes up, and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled. "What's your name, anyway?"

Lightning offered the colt a hoofshake. "I'm Princess Lightning Flare!"

Skywishes shyly took the colt's hoof and shook it too. "Oh... I'm Skywishes."

"Likely." The colt laughed. "I'm Shade Clock. Or Shade."

"And I'm Checkmate! The draconequus who's probably going to destroy you later!" The three ponies turned around. Proudly, Prince Checkmate was lying right on top on one of the castle turrets, grinning sneakily.

"Oh COME ON!" Lightning yelled.

"So, Shade Clock," Checkmate stroked his chin. "Are you the son of a major chaos king?"

"N-N-No… Why?" Nervously, Shade inched a centimetre closer to Skywishes.

"'Cause you're touching my super special somepony! Back off, Shade MOCK!" He burst into fits of laughter, and Skywishes tried to hug Shade, but he backed off and flew away. A rose fell to the ground beside her, and Lightning comforted her.

"Checky heart!" Checkmate, shocked, looked behind him. Cadence was glaring him in the eyes, and the draconequus knew it was time to stay with his mother.

They vanished before Radius could talk. Radius watched Shade leave. He then laughed quietly and smiled at Skywishes and Lightning. "Looks like somepony's in love." He rolled the word love around on his lips.

"DAD!" Lightning cutely pouted.

On Shade Clock's arrival at the castle, it was a shocked Radius who answered the door.

"Shade? Heh, you're here to pick up some mail… right?" He smiled, but inside his head he was going, _What in earth is going on? Next we'll have a unicorn turn into an Alicorn. Heheh, that will never happen_. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here for Sky." Shade explained. "Is it okay if we go for a smoothie at the Cloud Café?"

"Just the two of you?" Radius asked shrewdly.

"Uh... yeah." Shade admitted.

"Not unlike... a date?" The Alicorn prompted.

"You could say that." Shade replied with a smirk.

A shrill gasp emitted from nearby, followed by Lightning Flare dashing to the door.

"Did I hear you correctly?" She squealed girlishly. "Is this random little colt going on a date with my adopted sister?!"

"It's not _that_ big a deal, Lightning." Skywishes sighed as she came downstairs, a black cashmere scarf around her neck.

"You're right." Lightning agreed. "It's a tremendously _huge_ deal!"

Skywishes rolled her oak brown eyes.

"Shady, a word, please?" Radius pulled Dusk over to the corner. "Arena begged me to tell you… You must treat Skywishes the way she deserves. If not, well... mailcolt or no mailcolt, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear." The blue Pegasus nodded.

The two young ponies went to the local café. Taking their seats at a table near the back, they ordered their smoothies from Ms. Cream and Mr Custard. While they waited, they sat together nervously.

"So... this isn't weird for you, or anything?" Dusk asked.

"Of course not." Sky grinned. "Why would it be weird?"

"Sorry." Shade shrugged. "I just... don't want to mess this up."

The two sat silently for a moment, during which their smoothies were brought over.

"Shady, I have a confession to make." Princess Skywishes declared. "I have a crush."

"On who?" Shade sipped his Apple Family Customary Smoothie. "Unless…"

"On you." Skywishes' gaze lay down on Shade, and he realised she wasn't joking.

Shade gasped, dumbfounded. "I never would've guessed."

"I kept it to myself." Skywishes admitted. "Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, seriously, Checkmate and stuff- Okay, I was on an early mail run, I wanted to beat Ditzy Doo, the best mailmare in Equestria… and well, I saw you." Shade stuttered

"Well, what a happy coincidence that was." Skywishes smiled, leaning against him. Blushing fiercely, Shade put a foreleg around Sky's shoulders.

"We shouldn't be worrying too much about what _might_ happen." He declared. "We should keep our minds on the now. And for now, this feels... right."

"Hear, hear." Skywishes murmured.

"And even if it doesn't last, we'll always be friends." Shade added.

"Of course we will." Skywishes smiled. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily."

After some time, all the customers had left except Shade and Skywishes.

"Alone at last." Shade smiled.

"Yep." Skywishes smiled back. "Now, where were we?"

"We were right... here." Shade snuggled up to Skywishes.

Shade chuckled, putting his foreleg around Sky again. He caught the scent of raspberries emanating from her mane. He couldn't imagine a more intoxicating aroma.

The young lovebirds sat together for some time. As Celestia's skies began to darken, they realised they had to return home for dinner. Shade offered to walk the Princess home, an offer she gladly accepted. As they reached Cloud Castle, they stopped outside the front door.

"All in all, not a bad first date, huh?" Shade asked.

"True." Skywishes nodded. "We'll have to see if we can make our second date even more memorable."

She planted a warm kiss on Shade's cheek.

"Yeah." Shade mumbled, stroking his cheek. "We will."

"Goodnight." Skywishes said huskily, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Night." Shade mumbled.

Once Skywishes went inside, he headed for home, possessing a spring in his step like never before. Not even the knowledge that his friends and family would no doubt relentlessly grill him for the details of his first date could lower his mood.

And his date, the Griffon Kingdom's only royalty, felt the same.

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8: Ya Got A Crush, Don't Ya?

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with BlackBolt123. Please enjoy~LightningFlare1**

**Chapter 8: Ya Got A Crush, Don't Ya?**

A day had passed since Hearts and Hooves Day and Skywishes and Shade were still thinking of their wonderful date. Lightning was a bit jealous of her friend new found but she wouldn't tell her of course, she would never hurt her friend's feelings.

"Light what are you doing?" asked Skywishes as she entered her room and saw her in a fancy dress.

"Some royals are coming today." said Lightning as she looked at her glittering purple dress.

"Do you know who?" questioned Skywishes as she looked at the rows of hanging dresses.

"Uh...some kingdom far away." said Lightning as she started to remove the dress she was wearing "I don't want to go…"

"Why not?" asked Skywishes.

"It's always so boring!" exclaimed Lightning as she rehung the dress.

"Maybe it's going to be fun this time, Lightning!" said Skywishes as she smiled at her.

"I guess…" replied Lightning as she took her royal crown and placed it on her head "Can you come with me?"

"Isn't that something for just the royal family on Cloud Kingdom?" asked Skywishes as she knew how secretive royal meetings were.

"Mom and Dad already think of you as family so I don't think they will care," said Lightning as she smiled at her. "Besides, they let Shade go out with you and he's not even royalty."

"Oh! Well, if it's not _too_ much trouble, I would love to come!" said Skywishes as she hugged her. "I'll get my crown!"

Skywishes ran off to get her crown and met up with Lightning in front of the throne room, they entered the room and headed towards the royal thrones.

"Skywishes…?" thought Radius as he watched them approach.

"Dad I invited her!" said Lightning.

"I hope you don't mind, King Radius… It's okay if I just stay in my room…" said Skywishes as she was a bit nervous.

"Of course not, dear!" said Arena as she smiled at her.

Skywishes returned the smile when she suddenly heard royal trumpets, Skywishes turned around and faced the doors to see this royal family.

"Their royal highnesses King Dark Crystal and Prince Snow Storm!" announced a guardsman while two others opened the main doors.

As the doors opened two alicorns walk in the room, a much taller alicorn with a black coat, red and black mane, red eyes and dark crystal cutie mark. The smaller one which is probably his son and was about their age, had a white coat, orange and white mane, red eyes and a snowflake cutie mark.  
"Welcome to Cloud Kingdom!" said Radius as he walked half way to meet them.

"Thank you, Radius." said Dark Crystal as he shook his hoof.

"Please follow us." said Arena as she walked towards the royal doors

"Of course, Arena." said Dark Crystal as he followed the rulers.

The three alicorns left the throne and left Skywishes and Lightning with Prince Snow Storm

"Welcome" said Lightning as she smiled at him

Snow stared at the mare who was extending her hoof at him and felt something deep inside, he didn't know what it is but he wanted to know.

"Th...Thank you, princess...uh" said Snow as he took her hoof as realized that they didn't introduce themselves

"Oh! Sorry my name is Princess Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdom" said Lightning as she retook her hoof

"And I'm Princess Skywishes of the Griffon Kingdom!" said Skywishes as she notice that Snow didn't heard her name

Skywishes glanced away and smirked as she knew what was going on right in front of her

"Looks like somepony has a crush" thought Skywishes as she gazed at them.

"Uh...well let me show you around" said Lightning as she took him by the hoof

"O...Okay!" said Snow as he blushed slightly

Lightning and Skywishes started the tour of the castle and talk about their kingdoms and family

"Prince Snow tell me about yourself" said Lightning while she walked ahead of him

"Well I'm from a kingdom at the edge of the Griffon Kingdom" said Snow

"Wait really?! I've never heard about your kingdom before" said Skywishes as she would easily know or at least find out about another kingdom.

"We're not a big kingdom like the Griffin Kingdom or Cloud Kingdom so we don't get a lot of attention" explained Snow

"Oh" said Lightning as she glanced at him

"My father is the king and my mother was the queen" said Snow as he looked away

"Was! You mean she passed?" ask Lightning as she stop and face him

"Yeah, my father said she passed away when I was two" said Snow as he tried to hold back his tears

"I'm so sorry, Prince Snow" said Lightning as she felt horrible for bringing up the question

"It's alright you didn't know" said Snow as he smiled at her

Lightning returned the smile while Skywishes just enjoyed what she just saw

"Well it looks like they're getting along" as they all heard Arena's voice

Lightning, Skywishes and Snow turned around and saw Arena, Radius and Dark Crystal standing behind of them

"How did the meeting go?!" asked Lightning as she hoped it would change the subject

"Nice try Light" said Skywishes as she smiled at her "Arena, Radius it looks like you're going to make an alliance in marriage!"

Lightning looked at Skywishes in shock, Skywishes just started to laugh

"Marriage!" said Snow as he immediately started to blush in embarrassment

"I'll get you for this!" said Lightning as she also started to blush

"I'm doing you a favour" said Skywishes in her defence "You'll thank me later"

"Lightning you're already looking at colts" said Arena as she joyfully teased her

"Mom stop it!" said Lightning as she felt that she was becoming redder

"An alliance with Cloud Kingdom" said Dark Crystal as he emotionlessly looked at his son with no expression "That would be something"

Lightning and Snow caught each others glances and just blush even more then before

"Ca...Can we please change subjects" said Lightning as she started to look like a tomato

"We need to go anyways" said Dark Crystal as he walked towards his son "Come on, Snow"

"Yes father" said Snow as he slowly regained his colour

"Farewell Prince Snow, hope I'll see you again" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"Me too" said Snow as he gave a small smile

Dark Crystal and Snow left the castle and returned home

"You like him!" said Skywishes as she joyfully teased Lightning.

"What!" said Lightning as she looked at her "What are you talking about?!" as she started to blush once more

"You like him don't you?!" grinned Skywishes

"Of course not!" said Lightning as she tried to hide her face

"You like him! You like him! You like him!" teased Skywishes as she ran off

"I do not!" shouted Lightning as she chased after her  
Arena and Radius just looked at each other and smiled in amusement


	9. Chapter 9: Scared Of The Dark

**The Unbreakable Friendship**

**A cowork with LightningFlare1. Please enjoy~BlackBolt123**

**Chapter 9: Scared Of The Dark**

_"You're going to love me..." Skywishes' eyes glowed red with a ghostly glow as she backed forwards towards Lightning Flare.___

_"No, Sky, you can do better- STOP!" Lightning's scream was muffled by the demonic Skywishes closing in on her...__  
_  
"Ahh!" Lightning woke.

"Ahh!" Lightning woke up. She frantically looked around her, and recognised her surroundings. "Wait... is this the Griffon Kingdom's castle..?!"

"Eeyup," She glanced up, and Checkmate was waking Skywishes. "Light, Sky, you're in Griffon Castle. Shade's... I honestly don't know how to put it."

"What?" Skywishes stood up and anxiously looked around.

"Have you heard of the saying; Come to the dark side, we have cookies?" Checkmate asked.

"Oh, no..." All three looked up.

Shade Clock was in front of them, carrying a dagger.

"S-shade..." Before Shade could attack, there was an almighty yell and Shade was plunged into darkness by no other by-  
_Princess Luna?!_

"Luna?!" Lightning stared at the Princess.

"Checkmate sent thou message. Therefore thou ponies had to be saved," Luna shrugged, and pointed towards an unconscious Shade.

"I-is he evil?!" Skywishes asked anxiously.

"No, just taken by..." Luna shuddered. "Thou Shadow Forces. Had thee not saved you, you would have been converted into a shadow form."

Suddenly, a Cloud Kingdom guard rushed past the Alicorns. Lightning could see he was being followed by a shadow. Not any old shadow, though.

"G-g-gah-" He tried to breathe but all was vain as he succumbed to darkness. He collapsed, unconscious.

Checkmate looked around, and facepalmed. "We're screwed."

Shadows surrounded them. Lightning tried to buck back, but to no avail.

"THOU SHADOWS THINE LEAVE!" Luna shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice. All of a sudden, some of the shadow ponies dissolved into normal Pegasi, and they flew away in fear.

"Alriiight! Let's get this party started~" Checkmate swiftly jumped from shadow to shadow, cutting off the darkness and shining light.

After waking up a normal Shade, the five ponies continued on their adventure.

Skywishes looked around, and smelled the cold air. "This makes me feel nostalgic..."

"True." Luna spotted a room down the hall, walking up to it, she saw a code engraved on the wall. Pressing her hoof on five of the symbols, the door opened with a creeak.

"Whoooa... What is that?" Peeking in curiously, Lightning saw a whole creed of Pegasi and Batponies.

"Ahem. Your history is epic, Skywishes." Checkmate finally acknowledged the young blue Alicorn. In frustration, a silver Batpony stallion with a rather fine leaf green and white mane and tail approached the fillies and draconequus. A striking feature about his wings, were that the ends of them were burnt.

"Your Majesties... I would appreciate if you kept the noise down," The stallion bowed.

"Yes... Emerald Chars. Lightning, Checkmate and Shade, thou would like to introduce you to the royal guards' creed. Hence the leader, Emerald and his wife, Blitz Wish."

Said mare stepped forward. Her coat was a glowing yellow, her eyes magenta. However, her blue and green mane and tail clashed with the color scheme. She bowed. "Princesses."

Skywishes grinned. "Heheh."

Lightning blushed. "Sky, I'm going to kill you."

"Worth it," Checkmate chuckled. He then noticed Emerald, Blitz and Luna glaring at him. "Oops, sorry. Back to plan!"

"Mhmm..." Skywishes watched as Blitz unrolled a scroll. All of the ponies rushed over to see.

"Stallions, draconequuses and princesses, listen up." Blitz ordered, and continued her plan. "Since the shadow ponies..." She shivered in fright, "Have overrun the castle, we need to stay low."

"Obvious facts are obvious," Lightning complained, and Shade nudged her to listen.

"Now, I understand... Wait, isn't the enemy going to strike in the dark...?" Lightning asked.

"Correct!" Blitz smiled upon the young golden Alicorn. "And this is why we have Checkmate."  
Checkmate abruptly sniggered.

"And what does he do, apparently..." Shade questioned.

"According to his draconequus powers, he can switch shadows to light," Lightning again explained.

Wow, Skywishes thought. She's smart. "When did you learn this?"

"Mom always taught me. In our castle library, we have tons upon thousands of books on pony and creature species," Lightning smiled shakily.

"Wow! Is THAT how big your castle is?" Blitz asked, out of the blue.

"Shows whatcha' know," Lightning grinned. Her grin faded as she saw the unicornish shadow behind Blitz.


End file.
